Manzo's Retaliation
by stiles220
Summary: Holly Manzo is the newest Diva to grace the screens of WWE from NXT. A fresh new Diva from Florida with tie's to multiple Superstars, she is ready to prove herself. Her journey has been full of highs and lows before WWE and that dosent change when she arrives. Follow Holly's story. Dean Ambrose/OC (now to good with Summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**Manzo's Retaliation**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own anyone except my own characters from my own brain!**

'This by far is one of my favourite occasions off the year in WWE.' I smiled over at Brie and Natalya as I looked up at the monitor.

'Why is that, Holly?' Natalya asks.

'My brothers in the army. I just love being involved in these kind of things to give thanks back to him, even though I won't literally be involved on telly. I just like to think it'll make him feel special.'

'Oh my god that so nice. I didn't know your brother was in the army, that must be tough on you and your family.' She said tapping her hand on my knee affectionately. I liked Natalya, but I knew there was a little undertone of dislike from her still. I needed to prove myself to her.

'Its okay not to know everything about our new newbie,' Nikki Bella said coming over to our table with food and sitting down beside Natalya. 'But we have plenty of time to get to know her, Isn't that right Hol.' She winked at me and I smirked back at her. I instantly liked Nikki. She was fun and bubbly. Just the girl I needed to meet on my first day on the main roster a couple of weeks ago.

I wink back before turning to the monitor. In the ring were Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the Usos were throwing back and forth smack with the league of nations standing up at the stage. It was pretty good I'm not going to lie.

'Daniel would make a great addition to Romans team. He's like the ultimate American.' Brie said chewing on a carrot stick and I rolled my eyes, girls obsessed with her husband.

'Oh, careful. You might make Hogan jealous Brie.' Natalya sniggered.

'I think the Beard would fit in perfectly. They can be called the beard team.' I said focusing on the four men on the ring and noticing they all had a little bit of bread going on. It could work.

'But so do the league of nations.' Nikki said.

'Are you kidding?' I scoffed. 'Alberto is as hairless as a baby's butt.' I said making the three girls laugh.

'What about John? No one thinks he would be a good member of Roman's team?'

'He would just try take it over and name it the Cenation.' Brie rolled her eyes making me and Natalya laugh.

Nikki smacked her arm. 'Brie, leave my man alone.'

'Then don't bring him into the conversation.' Brie sniggered.

This is my first time being at a tribute to the troops so it was really exciting for me. I am a new WWE diva. I have been in NXT for the past 6 months and got the call up. I have wrestled all over America and Canada so it's really exciting to have finally reached my dream of NXT.

Most of the Divas are nice but I would have to be an idiot to not notice the undertone of tension from the other divas that I was called up for fast from NXT. I don't even understand how it was so fast. I can't get over the fact I'm up here before Bayley…

'Well that looks like an interesting match.' Nikki said bringing my attention back to the screen where they were advertising a 16 man tag team match for the main even of tribute to the troops.

'Wow, don't see that often.' I said grabbing a chip of Nikki plate.

'Bitch.' Nikki muttered.

'So when are you back?' I asked Nikki, she has been out for a couple of weeks with a neck injury but she has been hanging backstage a lot these days.'

'couple of more weeks.' She answered. 'Got to make the doctor happy before I can go anywhere near that ring.'

'Holly.' I looked up to see one of the backstage crew smiling at me.

'That's me, what can I do for you?' I asked her.

'I've been told to tell you that Becky has been pulled from the 4 on 4 diva match tonight and Triple H wants you to take her place. You'll be teaming with Charlotte, Brie and Alecia.'

'What.' I asked completely taking by surprise. No way was I expecting to be out there tonight. 'Are you serious.'

'Yep, better get ready, your match is on 30 minutes.' The girl waved and rushed away obviously busy. I turned back to the three girls to see them smiling back at me.

'Congratulations, first match on Tribute to the troops.' Nikki called for me while Brie wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

'Were going to rock it babe.'

'Ya, that kind of opportunity so soon it really amazing, Congratulations.' Natalya said but I'm not blind, I knew she was taking the news bad. She always hated when other girls got opportunities she wasn't even offered. I felt for her but this was my first match. I was excited.

'I'll see your guys.' I jumped from the table and rushed out of catering to make my way to the locker room. 30 was crazy to asked to get ready for but I'm going to work it.

Brie and Alecia walk out to Brie's theme with team Bad and Paige in the ring. I'm standing behind the curtain with Charlotte warming up and trying to calm my nerves.

'You're going to do good babe, don't worry about it.' Charlotte said patting my back, I liked her. To me I felt like she was a competitor for the momma diva role that Nattie has right now.

'Thanks,' I whisper feeling uneasy all of a sudden, this was a big thing for me.

'Get your ass out there and love every second of it.' Charlotte said just as the course of Veridia's 'At the end of the world' rung through the arena. I squared my shoulders and ran out there.

'And there tag team partners, first from Pensacola Florida Holly!' Lillian's voice rang out. The arena came alive to my entrance much to my surprise. They recognise me from NXT and hopefully my indie days. I slapped some hands on my way down and hugged this adorable little girl towards the front before stopping at Brie and Alecia waiting for Charlotte to make her entrance.

Charlotte and Naomi started off the match, Naomi got the advantage quickly throwing Charlotte into a corner before charlotte reversed and gave Naomi a couple of choops. I was standing between Alecia and Brie on the apron.

Charlotte tagged in Brie who delivered Daniel Bryans shot kicks to Naomi, the crowd went wild with this chanting Daniel's 'YES' making my smile as he is one of my favourite wrestlers. Brie drop kicked Naomi only to turn and get close lined by Tamina who was tagged in.

Brie laid in the ring while Tamia taunts out team. She went for the cover on brie but she kicked out at two. Tamina shot Brie into the corner and team bad took advantage delivering various blown to Brie. Sasha Covers but Brie kicks out again.

'Come on Brie.' I shouted jumping up on the rope and extending my hand hungry to get into this match.

Brie starts fighting back delivering a blow to Naomi and knocking Paige off the apron. Nomi grabs her but Brie reverses it sending Naomi into the turnbuckle. Myself Charlotte and Alice begin to clap along with the crowd to get Brie moving.

Brie moves to get up but Tamina catches her leg witch Brie uses to her advantage to deliver a kick to her head. The crowd went wild when she finally came and tagged me in of all people.

I jumped in the ring ready to lay it into them and impress on my first match. I delivered a couple of quick blown to Tamina, dodged her close line before drop kicking her. She ended up in the corner and I tried to deliver and running knee but she threw me over the roped. I landed on the apron and recovered quickly delivering more blows. I drop kicked her from the top rope.

Tamina landed and I went for the cover

One..

Two..

A hard weight landed on my back and the cover was broken by Naomi. I rolled to my team and tagged in charlotte who speared Naomi out of the ring.

I try to drag myself up on the turn buckle and cheer on Charlotte as best as I can. Paige was tagged in and super kicked Charlotte only to turn and get kicked in the face from Alecia. Alecia delivers her signature to Tamina and goes for the cover but Tamina kicks out.

Tamina head butts Alecia and tags in Sasha. Sasha comes into the ring and runs straight for me knocking me of the apron with a blow to the head. I land a little herd on my shoulder and look over to see that Charlotte or Brie aren't on the apron. Alecia's on her own. Sasha delivers a back stabber to Alecia witch goes into the bank statement and Alecia taps out.

Sasha's music rings out in the arena… so much for winning my first match.

The four of us meet at the bottom of the ramp and leave while Paige and team bad celebrate in the ring.

'That was amazing.' Brie squealed when we got to the back. 'The way you just landed when Tamina threw you over the ropes. You have to teach me that more sometime.' She hugged me before high fiving the other two and walking away to get cleaned up.

I grabbed my phone that I had left on a crate beside the entrance before I went out. I looked for my brother's number before I felt a pair of strong arms suddenly wrap around my waist was I was being swung around in a circle.

'How the hell did you sneak in without me knowing girl?' the familiar voice said in my ear making me smile from ear to ear.

'JOE!' his arms let me down and I spun to give him a big hug. 'I have been waiting to run into you ya big lug! For someone so big you are heard to find.' I said pulling back from him and giving him a big smile.

'Dude, leave the new girl alone.' A deep grovely voice said behind Joe and I looked over to see Dean Ambrose come up behind him wrapping his wrists up with tape and smirking at me. 'You do realise he is married with a kid right newbie?'

I raised my eyebrows at his attitude, heard he was a bit of a jerk.

'Relax Ambrose. She's a long-time friend.' He said rubbing my head messing my hair.

'Wow Joe, and all this time I thought you still had that little crush on me from way back when.' I said swatting his big hand of my head.

'You were the one with the crush sweetheart. I just had to be the jerk and blow you off.'

I faked hurt and rolled my eyes. 'How will I ever get over the heartbreak of you meeting Jesse? Ana having a love child with her no less!'

'Whatever.' He rolled his eyes back at me making me smirk. His long hair was tied up in a bun and he still had his gear on, must be nearly main even time. Dean was also in his ring gear, jean and black wife beater. There is a lot to be said about them t-shirts when there put on the right man. Yummy. He turned to Dean. 'Dude, this is Holly Manzo, she used to live down the road from me. Holly, this is the idiot Dean Ambrose.'

'Nice to meet you idio- I mean Dean.' I smirked and held my hand out for him to shake. He stopped wrapping his hands and looked at mine before at me and narrowing his eyes at me. 'I don't bite if that's what your scared of.' I said trying to annoy him. Something tell me I could get into a habit of annoying this one.

'I have met a lot of chicks that's told me they don't bit over the years and I know not to trust chicks that feel the need to say it anymore.' He said raising his head studying me with his eyes.

'Dude.' Joe Chastised him for his words but I just found them funny.

'I've met a lot of men to know that when they mention they have been with a lot of women that usually means there compensating for something… or that they can never get just one woman to stick around so all they have to go by are one nighters.' I shot back.

Both the men looked at me with a stunned face at my quick mouth and words. I just laughed at their faces and held my hand out once again to Dean. 'Will we try it again Ambrose?'

Dean looked down at my hand and back up to my eyes with a stunned expression before a smile broke out and fuck me… I didn't expect his whole face to light up like that. Nearly knocked me on my ass. He reached out and took my hand in his. 'Nice to meet you Holly, I have a feeling were going to get on just fine.' He winked.

'We better ..or your out of the group,' I threatened with a smirk. 'Right Joe.' I looked quickly to him for reassurance seeing him snickering.

'Your worse than my own kid, stop messing with him.' Joe said going to rustle my hair again witch I ducked thankfully, bad enough as it is.

'I can't wait to see uso dumb and uso dumber.' I said referring to Jon (Jimmy) and Josh (Jey).

'There probably already waiting for us at the curtains. Hey how about you ride with us to the next town?' Joe asks. 'It'll just be me and Dean but we can catch up and leave the Usos till later.' He winked at me and I fake fan myself to get a smile out of him.

'Oh how can I pass up the opportunity to be in an enclosed space with two hot men! This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make.' Both men rolled their eyes at my sarcasm but I didn't miss the little smile coming to Deans face.

'Ya, ya… you in or not kid.' Dean said making Joe laugh.

'Gotta learn to roll with the sarcasm and wit if you want to survive dude.' Joe patted his back. 'Who were you riding with sweetheart.'

I was going to give him a smart remark but his stare stopped me, I didn't really want to give him the right answer so I tried to think of someone quick.

'You were ridin solo weren't you.' He asked when I didn't answer straight away.

'Ok you can't reference a Jason Derulo song without it getting it stuck in my head Joe!' I complained.

'Answer the question.' Joe crossed his arms and I saw Dean trying to contain his laughter out of the corner of my eye.

'I was with Natalya.' I said quickly.

'Natalya is with Summer, Renee and Big E… wrong answer' I didn't miss the quick look he threw at Dean when he mentioned Summer's. **(A/N: Okay I'm going to say this now… I LOVE LOVE LOVE Renee Young and I didn't want to make her the bad person in this because that's been done before so I decided to spice things up a bit. I just couldn't bring myself to make Renee the bad person.)** Deans face hardened at her name. I had heard they were going out, trouble in paradise maybe? 'And don't even try the Bella's, they go together everywhere and they have Paige and Becky. No room for you baby girl.' _God how does he know everting!?_

'Okay fine I was on my own.' I said giving in and preparing myself for the badgering I'm about to get.'

'You're lucky we have a match right now or you would be getting a lecture.' I smiled cheekily up at them. 'You know there is a no traveling alone policy around here. I'll meet you at your locker after my match okay.'

'It's a date babes. Just us three and the open road, weirdest threesome I have ever heard of.' I call after then as they walk away and watch their shoulders shake with laughter.

 **Well that's it! That's Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until later hopefully! If you like it drop a review, if I get enough reviews I'll put up the next chapter** **xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Manzo's Retaliation**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I do not own anyone except my own characters from my own brain!**

'I would call shotgun right now, but I'd feel bad putting your sorry ass in the back seat where you will be squished big man.' I smirked patting Joes back as we walked up to his rental. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for us.

'I never forget how considerate you are baby girl.' He replied sarcastically and I just winked at him before jumping in the back seat while he threw our bags in the trunk.

'Evening Ambrose.' I smiled sweetly at our driver.

'Newbie.' He answered simply as Joe jumped in the passenger seat.

'You sure it's safe to let the lunatic drive Joe?' I asked with fake worry in my voice.

Joe looked over at his friend and smirked 'He has gone through a couple rentals.' He threw a look back at me and my eyes widened with real worry this time at Deans smirk that spread across his face.

'Please god tell me you're joking or I'll just go shove myself into the Bella's car right now.'

'Relax toots, I passed my test the fifth time.' He said in what I can only describe as his dean Ambrose persona.

'Haha, funny.' I said

'So baby girl. Why have I heard you have been knocking around for over 4 weeks and I haven't run into you?' Joe asked as Dean started the car and made his was out of the parking lot.

'Well Mr Roman Reigns is a very busy man I have heard, tough man to track down now that he is the WWE world heavyweight champion.' I said looking over to see his title along with Dean's intercontinental title sitting across me in the back seat.

'I'll always have time for you baby girl.'

'I know Joey.' I winked at him in the rear view mirror.

'So how do I look? The WWE championship or the intercontinental?' I ask weighing the heavy titles in both hands. 'ohh or maybe I can do a double title win.' I threw them both over my shoulders and posed making them laugh.

'So how do you two know each other exactly?' Dean piped up.

'I've known this big guy since I was six and a couple of kids from school were picking on me and Joe ran them off like the superman he is.' I smiled at the memory. 'You name your move after that memory big guy?'

'You only wish.'

'Ya like every girl on their planet wishes for you.' I dropped his title. 'White always was my favourite colour.'

'Careful sweetheart,' Dean warned with smirk playing on his lips.

'You wouldn't be the first lunatic I've met in the square ring Ambrose.'

'I believe it, lot of crazy bitches out there.' He mumbled.

'I have to agree with you there.' I said leaning back against my seat and closing my eyes, this is going to be a long night journey and I would rather sleep while I can since I'm not driving.

….

'Holly.' I shuffled away from whoever was trying to disturb me from my sleep. 'Holly.' I peeked my eyes open to see Dean looking back at me from the front seat.

'What's going on.' I yawned sitting up in my seat and rubbing my eyes, we have pulled over.

'I was just going to get something to eat in this all night diner, dya wanna come get food?'

'Ok you could not have come up with a better answer to justify you waking me up because I am starving.' I unbuckled my seat belt as dean laughed. 'Is Joe coming?'

'Nah, he's out of for the night, I usually grab him something for when he wakes up.'

'Sounds good to me.'

We get out of the car and head into the diner; it's a nice little 80s theme place. I still don't understand why some places like this opens 24/7? I mean I would never work this late even if you paid me triple.

'I think my stomach is going to kill me if I don't feed it soon.' I say as we sit across from each other in a booth and I pat my belly.

'I hear you' He said looking down at the menu.

'What? You hear me or you hear my tummy cause they both have an option here?' Dean smirked. 'So where are we anyways?' I look out at the pitch black surroundings.

'Bout 3 hours away from Brooklyn.'

'That's a long time to be driving, do you want me to take over the rest of the way?' I ask.

'Nah, I'm used to it. Helps me clear my head after a match.'

'Well then I suppose it's a good thing we have a couple of days rest in Brooklyn before Raw.' I smile as a waitress comes over to take our orders.

'So I have a question.' I say when the waitress walks away.

'Oh no, is this gonna be a bad one?' he leans back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes. 'No, I'm obviously going to be spending time around you so I'd like to know what you feel comfortable me calling you? I call Joe by his real name but I know some of the guys prefer their ring names because it's easier.' I started picking my nails nervously when he took his time to answer; he just kept staring at me.

'Not many people call me Jon so I usually go by Dean.' He finally gave me something and I smiled.

'I like Jon thought.' I smile. 'I might call you that from time to time so I'm sorry.'

'I answer to both names so it doesn't really bother me.' He winked. 'So tell me more about you,' he leaned over the table to me. 'You really came out of the woodwork.'

I laughed at his choice of words. 'Ya that woodwork was one tricky son of a bitch to get through to be honest.' That made him snigger. 'I wrestled in the indies for a couple of years. I loved it but it was never where I wanted to be. Took me seven years to get to where I am right now and I know I still have a long way to go. The divas division is swamped with talent all fighting for just one title, sometimes I envy you guys with your like five different titles to fight for.'

'I suppose the Indies are better for Diva and Women's championships then WWE.' He nodded in agreement. 'You're talented though, from the little I saw of you tonight I can see you going a long way in the division.'

'It's hard getting places in this division without drowning.'

'You're from Florida so I can only hope you know how to swim right.' He winked at me and I had to try with all my might to hold back the light blush that was touching my cheeks just by talking to this man. Something about him was just so appealing.

'Might need my floaters, been a while since I was swimming,' our food came then and we both greedily dug into the deliciousness in front of us. 'So how's Joe these days? Your obviously really good friends,'

'He's my brother.' He replied simply and I smiled.

'That's nice, I liked knowing there are a lot of people looking out for him. I haven't got to see him as much as I wanted to over the last couple of years with both of our careers hitting it off.'

'He's made himself a couple of good friend's backstage over the last few months but I'll always be his brother, I'll always have his back.'

'Don't know why people say that, I would much rather someone have my front.. Its where all the good stuff is yanno.' I said taking a sip of my drink.

Dean stopped chewing and looked up at me raising an eyebrow. I looked at him confused for a few second before I realised how I must have sounded.

'Oh god, no I didn't mean it like that! It was a stupid line I heard in the Ice Age 4 movie that just stuck with me!' I say quickly panicking. 'I wasn't being suggestive or anything.' Dean started laughing at my flustered form making me glare at him.

'A line from the Ice Age movie? Really?' he said between laughter.

'Don't dis Ice Age bitch.' I picked up a piece of foot and threw it at his head hitting my target.

'By all means, be as suggestive as you want sweetheart.' He leaned forward a little to close into my space. 'I like it.' He said quietly with a wink.

I was a little taken aback by his closeness and the brightness in his eyes; I just started at him like a mindless idiot probably with a tomato red face.

'I think I've made the cheeky newbie a little flustered,' he smirked. 'Kind of like that.'

His words pulled me out of my trance and I coughed before putting my hands on his chest and pushing him back. 'Yeah, Yeah Casanova.' I muttered sitting back in my seat.

'ohh hard to get.'

'More like impossible to get I'm afraid.' I smirked over at him before picking up some food and looking out the window, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. _What the hell is wrong with me? Was I just flirting with Dean Ambrose._

The door of the dinner opened and I looked over expecting to see Roman finally coming to join us, but instead I'm left a little floored.

Summer Rea and Renee Young were standing in the doorway. Summer's head turned our way while Renee was reading the menu over the counter.

'Hey we should invite them to eat with us.' I smiled over at Dean thinking it would be nice to get to know the two girls over a meal.

'Don't even think about.' I was surprised by the coldness in his voice compared to a few minutes earlier when he was joking with me. His eyes were on me and they were like steel.

'What are you talking about?' I looked at him confused. 'Are you two having a little lovers tiff?' I raised my eyebrows mockingly.

'There's no lover to have a tiff with sweet heart. She made sure of that, now can you please ignore her and eat your food so we can go.' I looked down to see he had his whole meal eaten already while I was only half way through mine. Men…

'Well I don't think this is going to do me any favours.' I mumbled taking a bit of my food thinking about how this was going to backfire on me. If I had just broken up with a guy and found him in a restaurant this late at night with another girl I would assume the worst… The divas liked to gossip… this wasn't going to go in my favour.

I ate in silence after that, Dean long forgetting his tongue. 'Do you want me to pay so you don't have to talk to her?' I ask after finishing my last bite.

'No, you can go out to the car. I have to get Ro's food; I'll see you out there.' He moved to put on his jacket not looking me in the eye as I stood and dropped a twenty on the table. 'Don't even think about it Princess.' He said snatching the money and stuffing it in my hands and closing my fingers around it. 'No woman I eat with pays.' He gave me a stern look.

'Lucky I'm not one of your women then.' I smirked and hooked my fingers in one of the pockets of his leather jacket and stuffing the money in there. 'No man pays my way honey.' I whispered and patted his chest before moving around him.

It was then I knew I had made a mistake. Summer's icy glare was levelled on me when I looked at them. What just happened between me and dean probably looked a little less innocent then I thought.

I lowered my eyes before exiting the dinner leaving Dean to order Ro's food. I didn't know the full story of what happened to Summer and Dean but tonight tells me that it's still raw and unfinished.

Joe was still sound asleep when I hopped in the car. I pulled out my iPod all while looking through the window into the dinner, Dean got up to the counter to order.

My breath caught in my throat as Summer walked up to him, she leaned against the counter looking pretty calm. This could go one of two ways.

DEAN'S POV!

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She asked, slithering up all close to me. I moved away from her but the snake she is just kept following me. Can't believe I used to find this bitch a little bit appealing.

'What you talking about?' I don't look at her, just keep my eyes focused on the guy cooking Ro's food. Praying he'll hurry the fuck up.

'I'm talking about you getting all cosy with the newbie.' She spitted out.

'That's none of your business, you leave her alone.'

'Or what? Is she under some kind of creepy protection of yours?' she sniggers. 'Newbie's always get a hard time, shame hers is going to be a little rougher.' Her word causes me to see red. This bitch doesn't even know the girl and she's going to go after her just because she had food with me? She's messed up. It pissed me off.

'She's a friend of Ro's, so that makes her a friend of mine.' I put my hand on the counter and leaned closer to her. 'I don't even know why I need to explain myself to you. Stay the fuck away from her Summer.' I demanded. I saw her exterior falter a little because of my anger. I rarely used it in our relationship but she quickly covered it up with a cat like smile.

'Summer? What happened to Dany? I liked that little nickname you made for me.' She winked and it did nothing for me.

'You're name is Summer to me like every other work College calls you.' I glared back at her. Never thought my cock and balls could retreat this much because of this woman. She is a piece of work.

'I'm going to ignore that and get back to what I came over to talk to you about. Holly? What has every other girl on the Diva's roster lost your interest?'

'You're the one that slept with half the roster, not me.' The man placed the bag of food in front of me witch I happily grabbed and started making my way to the door.

'Ya but who the hell is going to believe that, not many people will take your word over mine. Everyone knows what kind of past you had.' She sneered after me but I noticed that it wasn't loud enough for her little blond friend to hear a couple of tables down.

'The people I care to know the truth do, and that's good enough for me. Adios bitch.' I pushed opened the door leaving the cheating bitch behind me once again.

I marched towards the car happy to be away from the bitch. When I got in the car I looked behind me to see Holly had fallen asleep in the backseat with her headphones in and Ro was snoring happily away.

I started the car up and sped out of there. It pissed me off that Summer was doing this! She slept with them all but yet I'm getting the blame. I was beyond faithful in our relationship but to her I was just another stepping stone for her career.

I don't know what I would do if she starts giving Ro's friend shit. She's a good kid, she doesn't deserve to be dragged into my problems.

 **Wow, Summers a bitch right? What did you think? Review and let me know!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time! Remember the more reviews and options I get the fast I get moving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Manzo's Retaliation**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I do not own anyone except my own characters from my own brain!**

I would like to think that some days a girl can have a few hours' peace in the form of sleep… wrong. Found that out the hard way a week later on Monday when someone came knocking on my hotel door. 'Open the door. I know you're in there.' It was Nikki and probably company.

'I'm not home.' I called back before burying my head back in my pillow.

'Open the damn door right now or I won't tell you what I heard going around this morning.'

'How do always know things. I personally think you could be a gossip columnist and I've only known you a few weeks.' I said opening the door to her when I finished. It was just her witch I was pleasantly surprised about, easier to kick out to get back to my bed, Cause I'm such a lovely friend I guess.

This woman always made me feel crappy in the way she was standing right in front of me at eleven in the morning looking like she just came out of a photo shoot and here I was in my woolly pyjamas and probably greasy hair.

'That idea can be put on hold until I physically can't wrestle anymore.' She winked at me walking into my room. 'Now I want to know what Gossip you have to tell me.' She sat on my bed and patted the space beside her motioning me to sit beside her. 'From what I hear you've been holding out on my… bitch.'

'Don't even know what you're talking about so I don't know how I could have told you Nikki.' I said sitting down beside her but throw myself back on the bed so I was lying down beside her.

'How come Summer is going around saying your shacking up with Dean Ambrose?' She said slapping my leg. 'You're getting a piece of that and you've only been here a couple of weeks? I'm jealous I have to say.'

I said up a little quicker then intended… I got dizzy and not just from sitting up. 'okay firstly can I record you saying that to play back to John Cena…you know, Your boyfriend and secondly. What the motherfucking hell are you talking about? Shaking up?' I looked over at her smirking face with wide eyes. 'Explain.' I pushed.

'Well Summer is going around saying she say you and Dean being all cosy having dinner the last night.'

'Cosy? Dinner? It was a Diner in the middle of know where and the only reason it was just the two of us is because Roman was asleep in the car. And cosy? Seriously? That girl has such an imagination.' I scoffed.

'Well that's what she's going around telling people. I didn't say anything in your defence cause I didn't know anything about it.' Clearly making a jab Because I didn't tell her about the imaginary cosy dinner.

'She just walked in and made an assumption. Why is she wasting her breath putting me down? I would say something if they were still together but they aren't.'

'That's because they had a nasty breakup.' Nikki moved over to the vanity unit to look at her make up.

I stewed on that for a couple of minutes while she checked herself. 'What happened?' I asked making her turn around and smirk. I wasn't one for gossiping and she knew that but I wanted to know.

'He cheated on her… repeatedly.' She rolled her eyes. 'To be honest I don't know if I believe it, Summer went around saying it and he never denied it but something is fishy about the way it happened. It's not like they had a good relationship anyways because they fought a lot and with his history no one really questioned it when Summer said it.'

'Why don't you believe it?' I ask.

She got up from the chair and walked to sit beside me again with a fond smile on her face. 'Because I have known Dean for years, not close or anything but enough to know he's not the man he was in the Indies. He's grown and I just find it hard to believe. Wish other people had my mind of thinking because he is a good guy and I wouldn't put it past Summer making it up.'

'I don't know him enough to make a deal about this Nikki, all we did was stop for a snack on the road. The only reason I was with him at all is because Ro's a really good friend of mine and I travelled with him.'

'Well get to know him then, he's always with Roman so it's inevitable since they go everywhere together. He's a really good guy.'

'I'm here to do my job and do it well not to 'cosy' up to any co-workers other than Roman cause that man is just cuddly.'

'Childhood lovers?' she asked raising her eyebrows making me laugh.

'No, childhood friends, Family basically. Broke my heart when he found Jesse thought if I'm honest. Him and the Uso's were like my big brothers growing up.'

'That's so cute, couldn't think of better protection.'

'Don't even get my started on their dad's.' I smirked thinking of my precious extended family. I haven't been down in a few months to see them and I made a mental note to call Ro's mom later on.

'So how does a night out sound?' Nikki asked. 'A few of us are hitting the streets after Raw, wanna come?'

As if I would get a chance to reply, she jumped up and made a beeline for my suitcase probably to put together tonight's outfit because there was no way she would let me not go. Perks of being friend with Nikki Bella right?

'Nikki do I really have the option to say ''no'' to you?' I rolled my eyes.

'Not really.' She pulled a dark purple dress out of my suitcase. 'This is killer Hol, that's your outfit sorted and It'll go with them black heels you wore to dinner on Saturday.' She places the dress on the bag. 'Now I gotta go and get to the gym.'

'You have a full face of make up on.' I looked at her like she had two heads. 'I thought you were all dressed for the day.'

'Not, gotta get my sweat on and get ready for Raw, you really think I was going to wear this crappy outfit around today?' We looked down at her skin tight black jeans and Lace maroon top matched with Knee high boots. I would personally think that was dressing up…

'God you make me feel so lazy.' I flopped back on my bed. 'Get out before you give me a headache.' I shooed her away.

'Whatever, but I think that headache is because of a certain blond that has no idea to dance. And by the time Raw is over you will probably have a migraine so good look.' I didn't say anything in answer to her as she walked out of my room.

I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen at Raw. Was Summer going to say something to me? And if she did what was I supposed to say? Last thing I want to do is get in the middle of a lovers spat.

I walked backstage after my match later that night. I was in a dark match against Natalya before Raw filming started. Not what I wanted but I was happy with it.

'Brilliant Match Holly, you put me through my places.' Natalya high fived me and have me a small hug.

'That's the plan Nattie. It was amazing thanks so much, see you later.' I waved at her as I walked off.

I made my way to the locker room to shower and change for tonight. I was actually looking forward it. I wanted to get to know the other divas more. I was still worried about meeting Summer tonight but I decided I was going to put it to the back of my mind.

Half an hour later I was walking into catering with my dress on but I was wearing my flats because I knew my feet would get sore fast. I spotted the Uso's sitting with Naomi and walked over tothem with a big smile.

'USE!' I shouted before coming up behind the two brothers and wrapping my arms around both of their necks. Effectively knocking their heads together.

'Ah, sit the hell down woman. What you think your trying ta do, crazy. Trying to give us a heart attack that's what your trying to do.' I laughed when Jimmy want into his little ramble and sat down beside Naomi giving her a hug.

'You coming out tonight?' I asked Naomi ignoring the two idiots as they kept complaining and rubbing their heads.

'Nah, Goona have a nice night in with boo.' She smiled over at Jimmy.

'More alcohol for me.' I smirked.

'I've heard that before.' Jey said looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised.

'Ya, the morning of the night we had to go pick her ass up of the pavement because she couldn't even walk.'

'THAT WAS ONE TIME!' I defended myself.

'How do you know, you don't even remember.' Jimmy sniggered.

'You didn't remember that?' Naomi looked at me confused.

'I woke up the next day in my brother's bedroom not knowing how I got there and I thought I had only dreamed of these two idiots coming to get me, but apparently they picked me up, never let me live it down since.' I crossed my arms and frowned at the two laughing brothers. Naomi joined in. 'You're supposed to be on my side! Girl power remember!' I glared at Naomi.

'Marriage rules. She is legally obliged to side with me in these situations.' Jimmy Sniggered flashing his wedding ring.

'Okay I'm going.' I said standing up. 'I don't want to be around this circle of negative energy anymore.'

'Be gone.' Jey shooed me away as I walked away from the, Couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips at the idiot's banter.

I decided to start heading back to the divas locker room when I saw that Brie was finishing up her match, id meet them there.

'Wow, trying to impress someone?' A voice said close beside me. I squealed in surprise before looking up to see Dean standing over me with a big smirk on his face.

'Jesus Christ you idiot, I'm too young for a heart attack.' I slapped his chest.

He put his hands up in mock surrender with a shit eating grin on his face at my reaction. 'Sorry Princess, couldn't help it when I saw you coming down the hall. Who you trying to impress tonight? If it's me I'm flattered but I prefer a little less clothing.'

'Ohh, someone's really get ballsy isn't he?' I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. I knew I shouldn't be starting the flirting with him in the hallways at work where anyone could happen upon us even it crazy blonde ex that was already spreading rumours about me. But I just couldn't help playing along with his banter. It was infectious.

'Gotta say I'm a little disappointed.' He kept going on as if he didn't hear me.

'I know I'm so sorry, I left my slutty nurse outfit back at home.' I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. 'I was kicking myself because I couldn't shove my boobs in your face.'

'Ahh so did you just admit you were trying to impress me and me alone?' He crossed his arms and gave me a crooked smile. 'Have to say what you wearing right now is doing a mighty fine job as showing your assets though.' He winked.

My face reddened at his words… ya… I slipped up there. I uncrossed my arms because I knew having them there pushing my boobs towards him was not a good idea, what the hell was going on with me?

I'm not saying I wore this to impress him, thought I have to admit it did cross my mind for some reason would dean like it on me. I know were just friends but friends can admire right.

'Stop twisting my words.' Was the only explanation I could come up with… and it was shit.

'Not going to lie I think you should defiantly pack the nurse outfit for next time.' He winked at me before obviously looking me up and down and spending an extra-long time passing my boobs. 'I'm taking it you're going out tonight?' he asked finally meeting my eyes and I had to stop myself from squirming under his intense gaze. Snap out of it Holly!

'Ya gonna go for a few with a couple of girls. Breaking me in I guess, new girls always get a little bit of shit and I'm still waiting for that to happen.' I laughed nervously.

I don't know if it was my imagination or whatever but something dark passed over Dean face at what I said, but as quickly as it came it was gone and he was once again smirking at me.

'Well have fun Princess, take it from me. Don't take any drink Natalya offers… or Nikki. The girls just want to see EVERYONE'S version of Brie mode.' I burst out laughing because it was NOT a sentence I thought I would ever hear coming out of Dean Ambrose's mouth.

'Laugh all you want but it's true.' He raised his eyebrows and leant down beside me to pick up his Championship and placed it on his shoulder in an almost cocky way. 'Adios Newbie, Till next time vixen.' He winked at me before moving away down the hall making me blush again. Damn him. 'Ohh.' He spoked up and turned to face me again. 'Be careful of any guys touching you tonight okay. I don't think I would be a fan of it. I can get pretty angry when I want to be.' He turned and walked away again.

I was confused at his words. Does that imply he's going to be out tonight too? I wouldn't be surprised. Ro always liked his nights out after wrestling. And what did he mean by other men touching me?

I decided to ignore it for now and made my way to the divas locker room. I made it just when Nikki and Brie were walking up to the door. 'Hey.' I smiled at them. 'Great match Brie.'

'Thanks. Becky got me bad on my shoulder though.' She said softly rubbing the area.

'Not a good enough excuse to get out of brie mode time,' Nikki piped up. 'Not get the hell in there and get dressed.' She pushed her sister and me into the locker room. 'Looking killer Holly, I send compliments to your wardrobe.' She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

'Oh shit.' Brie said when he walked in. I looked around with my eyes wide. All my clothes were thrown around the room and my case laid open in the middle of the floor.

'What the fucking hell.' I said going towards my suitcase.

'Looks like your initiation has started.' Nikki said with an apologetic look. 'Sorry.'

'What the hell, throwing my clothes around the place? Talk about fucking childish like.' I huffed as I bend down to start packing some up and throwing them in the suitcase. I'll fold them later but they'll probably be really creased by then.

'50 bucks on who did this.' Brie said helping me pick up clothes.

'Ya, blonde, tall and dumb.' Nikki muttered.

I let out a loud breath and thought about all the things I would love to say to the tall blond dumb bitch right now. First spreading rumours about me and now throwing my clothes everywhere. Where were we High school?

'I just don't want to deal with that right now.' I said. 'I just want to get this all cleaned and get out and get totally Brie Mode.'

'I'm in.' Nikki grinned.

'But my shoulder.' Brie started to complain while rubbing her shoulder.

'Your in.' Nikki glared at her making me laugh.

 **A/N: I got a little lost towards the end of this chapter, I rewrote it about five times and I'm kind of happy about it now. What did you think?**

 **Also I would like to thank all the people that reviewed so far, I really appreciate you love and It gives me motivation so much love! xx**


End file.
